Ángeles destruidos
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que tienes hasta que lo ve perdido. No lo saben pero lo destruyen, poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo. Como un cerezo que se deshoja lentamente y con la crueldad de una hoja de acero cortándole la piel, sangrante y con los destellos de la vida que alguna vez tuvo. Sexo, drogas, inocencia y felicidad robadas. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?
1. Prólogo

**Nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado, es una idea que no he detallado todavía pero lo haré en el camino. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones explícitas-implícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

OC's.

**Personajes: **Sasuke | Sakura. || Itachi | Sakura.

**Clasificación: **Drama | Angst | Romance | General.

* * *

**Ángeles destruidos.**

**Prólogo.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te contaré deseos en tus labios…_

.

.

.

Miraba sus labios delgados, sedosos y con un tenue sabor a menta fresca… rojo como las fresas y delicioso como el chocolate.

Esperaba con ansiedad ese beso que la sacaría de esa realidad y la transportaría al paraíso…

.

.

.

_El placer será mi arma para soñar. _

.

.

.

Los gemidos y los gritos eran los únicos testigos en esa habitación, el éxtasis del placer. Alcohol y sexo podía olerse en el ambiente.

Los ojos cerrados y la manos apuñando las sábanas… jadeó y sonrió con placer inigualable.

.

.

.

_Recorreré su alma y secuestraré tu amor._

.

.

.

Ahora miraba el cuerpo sobre la cama, aferrada a una sábana y miraba sus cabellos azabaches desparramados por la almohada.

¿Cómo llegó a eso? ¿Por qué…?

Preguntas que seguían rondándole la cabeza y la culpa le llegaba, la mata, la ahogaba. La asfixiaba cual asesino estuviera ejerciendo presión con las manos sobre su cuello.

.

.

.

_No habrá rescate: Solo la pasión. _

.

.

.

Besos apasionados y hambrientos…

…embriagadores y obsesivos…

No. Era más que eso… sin querer se dio cuenta. Que había fallado en su plan.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Amor escondido

**He aquí el primer capítulo, bueno, debo ser clara y decir que la idea no está completamente concreta pero sí tengo el final en mi mente, así que espero me tengan paciencia en las actualizaciones. Sin más dejo que lean y nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

**Personajes: **Sasuke | Sakura. || Itachi | Sakura.

**Género: **Drama | Angst | Romance | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Amor escondido. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

19 de enero, primer día de escuela. Emocionada, así fue como se levantó ese día, este día vería a sus amigas y realmente le emocionaba. Habían pasado el verano fuera de la ciudad y al único que tenía era al atolondrado de Naruto, no es que se quejara pero pasar tiempo con un chico al que le gustaban los video juegos era un poco traumático.

Aunque no era del todo malo… lo veía a él… y lo vería esa mañana. Aunque sea desde lejos, pero lo vería y eso también era un motivo más por el cual levantarse esa mañana con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios. Se irguió de un salto y quitó las sábanas rosadas, no sin antes liarse a punto de caer de la cama.

Prácticamente corrió al baño y a lo lejos escuchó un grito por parte de su tía, advirtiéndole que podía caerse y hacerse daño. Supo que el grito era inútil, que no lo atendería pero no dejaba de hacer el intento, en algún momento la escucharía.

Se pasó casi veinte minutos dentro del baño lavando su larga cabellera rosácea, al llegar a su habitación su uniforme estaba colgado sobre el perchero, se apresuró a vestirse pronto Temari y Karin pasarían por ella pronto, no quería hacerlas esperar.

Mientras se peinaba observó la fotografía que se encontraba sobre su buró, enmarcada en un sencillo portarretrato de madera. La tomó entre sus manos, observó como el largo cabello rosado pasaba por su costado derecho tapándole su brazo llegando hasta su abultado abdomen. Se le veía sonriente y sus ojos verdosos brillaban con esa singularidad que solo la maternidad le podía otorgar; la imagen estaba dañada pero aun así lo podía ver.

Sonrió tristemente, su parecido con su madre era tan grande… si tan solo no hubiera tenido ese accidente… si su padre se hubiera hecho cargo y la hubiera reconocido…

Pero como todos en este mundo sabía que **el hubiera** no existe y las lamentaciones tampoco, sin embargo, le dolía no tener a su madre…

Limpió las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos al recordar a su madre, y lo único bueno que hizo su "padre" fue pagar por el funeral y el sepelio…

— ¡Sakura, ven a desayunar! — gritó Tsunade desde el pie de las escaleras.

— ¡Ya voy! — respondió.

Depositó la fotografía en el lugar de siempre y bajó, dejó el bolso en el sofá y se fue a la cocina.

— Buenos días, tía. — saludó sonriente la pelirosa.

— Buenos días, pequeña. — le correspondió la rubia con aire cansado, seguramente acababa de llegar de su turno en el hospital — Desayuna, iré a descansar un rato.

Sakura asintió y la observó irse, realmente se sentía culpable. El trabajo en el hospital era duro y para poder salir con todas las cuentas del departamento la hermana de su madre tenía que hacer dobles turnos, en varias ocasiones se ofreció a buscar empleo y así poder ayudarle un poco con los gastos; pero su tía se negó en redondo y dijo que no podía desperdiciar su tiempo.

Que solamente se distraería y descuidaría la escuela, era algo que no iba a permitir. Aunque siempre se preguntaba como era que le hacía para pagar el Instituto donde estudiaba.

Konoha High School era uno de los Institutos estudiantiles más prestigiosos de la ciudad y por ende, uno de los más caros. Algo que solo las personas acomodadas económicamente podían pagar, y eso francamente era algo que en definitiva no podrían pagar…

Se lo pregunta una y otra, y otra vez sin encontrar una respuesta. Claramente con lo que se pagaba ahí vivirían bastante bien y sin tener preocupaciones por las cuentas.

Agitó la cabeza y terminó su desayuno, enjuagó su boca y tomó su bolso para bajar. Estaba segura de que las chicas no tardarían en llegar.

Y no se equivocó, a los escasos segundos de bajar en el ascensor observó a un deportivo rojo estacionarse frente al pequeño edificio de 10 pisos. Prácticamente corrió hacia el auto.

— ¡Hola chicas! — saludó con alegría y una gran sonrisa.

Ambas le sonrieron de igual forma, emocionadas y contentas. Habían pasado casi todas las vacaciones sin verse, culpa de las familias de éstas.

— Hola, Saku. ¿Cómo te la pasaste estas vacaciones sin nosotras? — habló Karin que iba en el asiento del conductor.

— Aburrida… — profirió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un tierno puchero que hizo que ambas chicas soltaran una carcajada.

Sakura las miró, con frecuencia se sentía como una pulga. Pues ambas eran muy guapas, demasiado… eran de las chicas más populares en la escuela y ella se sentía que no encajaba. Karin era pelirroja de ojos rubí y con un cuerpo bien formado debido a su práctica de natación, no por nada era la representante a nivel escolar. Temari no se quedaba atrás, era un poco más alta que Karin, unos cinco centímetros a lo mucho y tenía una figura más delgada, no practicaba ningún deporte en especial pero sí salía a correr por las tardes y eso le daba su condición física. Aparte de su corta cabellera rubia oscura y sus atractivos ojos verde azulados.

Ella a su lado se sentía desabrida y sosa.

— ¿No me digas que Naruto no sirvió? — preguntó Temari con una sonrisa divertida.

— Agh, como si no conocieras a mi primo, Tem. — expresó la pelirroja — Su vida en vacaciones es, dormir, jugar y comer ramen.

La pelirosa soltó una risita, pues Karin tenía razón. Eso era todo lo que hacía en su tiempo libre, aunque sabía que de toda la familia de Naruto ellos dos eran los que más se parecían.

— Pues… sí… se la pasó todo el verano jugando videojuegos. — bufó la pelirosa de brazos cruzados.

Nuevamente las chicas soltaron una carcajada y finalmente llegaron al gran complejo educativo, era un edificio enorme que abarcaba cuando menos quince manzanas. Y no era para menos, ahí no solo era para secundaria si no también un complejo universitario, la mayoría por no decir todos terminaban estudiando sus carreras universitarias ahí y eran los mejores en ámbito laboral.

Karin se estacionó y pronto bajaron del vehículo, a pesar de que llegaban veinte minutos antes ya se veía la afluencia de estudiantes. Y no todos con buenas caras… algunos iban medio dormidos y otros con caras funestas como si fuesen a un funeral.

— Pareciera como que van a un matadero… — musitó Sakura.

— Pues no es que haya mucho por lo cual contentarse. — habló Temari.

La pelirosa abrió la boca y un grito interrumpió su próxima pregunta.

— ¡Frentona! — escuchó la exclamación, giró rápidamente su rostro.

Se topó con los ojos azules de Ino, su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños. Alta, rubia y de ojos azules, con un cuerpo de infarto como lo catalogarían la mayoría de los chicos del plantel. Tenía a medio instituto detrás suyo.

— ¡Cerda! — respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Karin y Temari únicamente rieron divertidas.

— Miren, ahí viene Naruto con Azuri. — profirió Ino mirando al Audi R8 naranja que acababa de estacionarse.

Todas dirigieron su mirada hacia ahí, de donde bajaron los antes mencionados.

Naruto Namikaze era un chico de cabellos rubios brillantes como el sol, casi igual a los de su amiga Ino. Detalló su desordenado uniforme, el pantalón negro estaba bien pero no podía decir lo mismo de la camisa, pues la llevaba abierta de los tres primero botones y fuera del pantalón. Por el contrario de la hermosa pelinegra que lo acompañaba.

Azuri Uchiha. Su larga y sedosa cabellera negra destacaba, su cuerpo voluptuoso y esbelto no pasaba desapercibido para ningún chico. Mucho menos cuando el uniforme le quedaba de forma prácticamente perfecta, destacaba todo sin exagerar ni tomarse como un exhibicionismo, más bien era todo a la medida. Tenía la elegancia y belleza de toda la familia Uchiha.

Aparte ella destacaba por sus enigmáticos y bellos ojos azul dior, era el único miembro en la familia con ese color de ojos, librándose del característico negro en todos los demás. Además de que era la adoración de Madara, su padre y sus primos. Por ser la única mujer nacida en la familia.

Si Ino tenía detrás a medio instituto, podía decirse que Azuri a medio complejo educativo.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a ellas, Sakura podía catalogarla como la más calmada y razonable de todos. La que aportaba paz al grupo. No eran las mejores amigas, pero sí se conocían desde primaria, al igual que Temari y Karin. Que las conoció al entrar ahí, más no había compartido tanto tiempo como con ellas.

— Hola, Sakura-chan. — habló el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hola, Naruto… Azuri.

La pelinegra le sonrió amenamente.

— ¿Qué era lo que hablaban? — preguntó el rubio curioso, pues las había visto hablar hasta que ellos llegaron y su discreción no era la mejor.

— Acerca de la cara que traen todos. — manifestó Karin al ver la cara de funeral que llevaba la mayoría al entrar al recinto.

— Bueno… según dicen Kurenai y Asuma-sensei tendrán a los alumnos de último año… — articuló la voz suave y armoniosa de Azuri.

— Eso nos deja…

— A Anko-sensei… — completó Sakura la frase de Temari, todos temblaron.

Todo el mundo sabía que Anko era la maestra más temperamental del plantel, aunque muy buena pero bastante bipolar. Se miraron entre sí y emitieron un suspiro al unísono, este año sería cambiante…

Enseguida se encaminaron al plantel para buscar el salón que les tocaría ese año, y también porque solo tenían cinco minutos para hacerlo. Pero en eso, sus ojos verdes se desviaron y lo ve… ahí estaba, llegando en su Ferrari negro.

Lo miró, tan perfecto como lo recordaba… su cabello negro, laceo y sedoso que brillaba al sol, esos ojos negros como la noche tan fríos e intimidantes; su piel tan blanca como la suya pero con aspecto más pálido y mucho más delicado. Y su cuerpo… tan… infartante por el que todas las chicas de la secundaria babeaban. ¿Cuántas no habrán pasado por ese cuerpo?

— Frentona, ¡despierta! Tenemos que ir a buscar el salón de clases. — le recordó, sacándola de su tonta burbuja en la que fantaseaba con que él se acercara a ella y la besara apasionadamente hasta dejarla sin aliento.

— Si, ya voy. — contestó.

Lo vio una vez más antes de partir en busca de su salón.

.

.

.

.

Y se pasó así prácticamente todo el día, ella observándolo hacer esa mueca de particular fastidio y aburrimiento. Era lo que hacía siempre desde que tenía memoria, observarlo… mirar y detallar su perfección hasta tal punto que le parecía un pecado el solo mirarlo. Definir cada facción de su rostro angelical, porque eso era para ella un maldito ángel que la seducía sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

Lo veía y se recordaba lo incompatibles que eran, él, hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el país, vivía en una mansión de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokio. Capitán del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria, en pocas palabras lo tiene todo. Atractivo, inteligencia y dinero por montones.

¿En qué momento un chico como él se fijaría en alguien como ella?

Él vivía en una mansión, ella en un pequeño departamento en un edificio de diez pisos. Él era inteligente, ella no era tonta pero tampoco podía compararse con su intelecto. Él había sido bendecido con un atractivo físico sin igual y ella… era ella. Insípida y ordinaria.

— Soñando despierta Haruno. — siseó una voz femenina cerca de su oído.

Se dio la vuelta y observó a la zorra más grande el instituto, alta, bonita y cabellos medio rojizos más claros que los de Karin. Aunque al contrario de su amiga, ella tenía los ojos marrones y vestía de forma más… exuberante, por decirlo de alguna manera. Puesto que la diminuta falda que vestía amenazaba con desaparecer en cuanto una ráfaga de viento se soltara.

— Cuando te darás cuenta, él ni siquiera sabe que existes. — la bajó nuevamente de su nube al percatarse de que se había quedado embobada mirándolo de nuevo — Además… ¿sabes qué?, este verano nos la pasamos de lo mejor en su casa de campo. No tienes idea de todo lo que sabe hacer… — agregó con una sonrisa cruel y burlona.

— Ya, Tayuya. No todos tenemos que enterarnos de tu asquerosa vida sexual. — intervino Ino como siempre en defensa de Sakura, tomándola del brazo dispuesta a llevársela de ahí.

Y fue lo que hizo, la sacó de ahí y dejó a Tayuya junto a su séquito de zorras… no comprendía como Karin y Tayuya llevaban la misma sangre. Porque sí, Tayuya y su amiga eran hermanas, mellizas para ser exactos.

No eran físicamente parecidas, tenían algunos rasgos y similitudes, no obstante; en todo lo demás eran diferentes. Algo que agradecía, su amiga no se parecía en nada a su hermana, o su **melliza malvada**, como la misma Karin la nombró. Su rubia amiga prácticamente la arrastró hasta su auto, un convertible amarillo que su padre le regaló cuando cumplió sus dieciséis, de eso hacía dos meses.

— No entiendo porque dejas que te hable así. — reprochó la rubia mientras subía a su auto.

— Déjala, que hable lo que quiera. No me importa. — respondió subiendo al asiento del copiloto mientras que veía a Temari partir junto a Karin en el deportivo rojo.

Sabía que su respuesta no era cien por ciento cierta, por dentro dolía, y dolía mucho. Puesto que Tayuya era el prospecto de chica con la que él estaría, hermosa, sensual y muy dispuesta a lo que él le pidiera. Y abrir las piernas un requisito primordial, sin embargo, el saber que ella puede tenerlo le hacía añicos el corazón.

Y suprimió las lágrimas, por lo menos hasta que llegara a su casa; donde sabía que inútilmente las derramaría aunque se hiciera la fuerte.

.

.

.

.

_Que insurgente se siente la vida, en tiempo de arrebatamientos… _

.

.

.

.

Decir que se encontraba cansada la mañana siguiente era poco, su cabello enmarañado y sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llanto, eso sin contar el indeseable dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Como siempre, llorando por su amor no correspondido, una causa que ya sabía perdida pero por la cual no podía parar de llorar al saberse que era de otra; cuando deseaba con toda su alma que fuese suyo. Se dio una ducha rápida y se tomó un par de analgésicos que le ayudarían con su dolor de cabeza.

Buscó señales de su tía pero no la encontró por ningún lugar de la casa, seguramente tuvo turno hasta tarde en el hospital y estaba descansando. No iba a molestarla haciéndole ningún ruido.

Como siempre las chicas pasaron por ella, este día tenía educación física y llevaban el uniforme deportivo, que constaba en una camiseta de algodón blanca con las iniciales del instituto en la parte derecha arriba de sus senos específicamente y un pantalón deportivo en color gris oscuro con rayas negras a los costados, y las iniciales KHS en el muslo derecho.

Llevar el uniforme deportivo le hacía sentir más cómoda, aunque claramente la clase de deportes no era su favorita. Puesto que Gai-sensei era demasiado extrovertido y los ponía a hacer ejercicios al extremo… tembló levemente y subió el cierre a su sudadera gris, del mismo color de su pantalón y que por supuesto era parte del uniforme escolar.

Al llegar desgraciadamente ella se separó de Karin y Temari, pues las habían colocado en salones diferentes y aunque si tendrían gimnasia pero sería más tarde. Se despidió de ellas y se dirigió hacia la cancha, puesto que lo primero que su profesor los pondría a hacer es correr un millón de vueltas alrededor de esa enorme cancha…

Y como una imagen divina observó como Naruto se acercaba a él… su dios griego personal, ese que no sabe que existe. Y como ya era de esperarse en cuanto llegó Gai-sensei los mandó a correr, entre vuelta y vuelta podía escuchar los parloteos de Tayuya contando sus hazañas sexuales con Sasuke…

Como si a todo el mundo le interesara saber como lo hicieron o donde…

Claro que todo esto lo hacía cada que se alejaban del profesor, puesto que no toleraría ese tipo de comportamiento. Sin tomar en cuenta lo inmoral y desagradable que se escuchaba.

Sin contar lo terrible que la hacía sentir, aunque seguramente era precisamente por esa razón que decía todas esas cosas… para hacerla sentir peor… y no quería mostrar que le dolía aunque sus ojos escocían por derramar lágrimas por alguien que ni siquiera la notaba.

— Oh, y no sabes… es tan apasionado… ¡Por Dios! Prácticamente no me dejó salir de la cama. Ni siquiera pudimos montar a caballo. — continúo Tayuya mientras la veía de reojo con una sonrisa burlona.

No, claro que montó pero no fue precisamente un caballo…

Sakura desvió la mirada y tomó aire lentamente, trató por todos los medios retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— Ni que lo digas… Sai es igual, podría decirse que por algo son familia ¿no? — habló Kin como si fuese toda una proeza.

Aunque no negaba que él primo de Sasuke, que era mayor que él por solamente dos años era igual de guapo. Tenía todos los genes de los Uchiha, solamente que tenía una mirada un poco tétrica.

No lo conocía en persona pero de tan solo verlo daba un poco de miedo…

— No creo que ventilar sus aventuras sexuales sea digno de una joven con buena educación. — profirió repentinamente una voz femenina, suave y armoniosa.

Se trataba de Azuri que acababa de terminar sus vueltas y llegaba a hacer sus ejercicios de estiramiento, y logró escuchar lo que esas dos decían.

— Oh, Azuri-san… no notamos que estaba aquí. — se apresuró a decir Kin respetuosamente.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida, nunca en su vida había visto a ese par quedarse calladas con una sola frase. Y eso que no era para nada cortante ni ofensiva. Tayuya por igual se mantuvo callada, puesto que era la prima de Sasuke y por ende sabía que lo mejor era no faltarle al respeto.

Para ellas era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— Sí, seguro. — respondió la Uchiha, en su tono hubo un poco de ironía muy característica de los miembros de su familia — Será mejor que vayamos a las duchas, Sakura.

La pelirosa solamente asintió, aun no salía de su sorpresa y a puras penas la siguió. Dejando atrás a una muy enrabietada Tayuya, porque no había podido molestar más a la pelirosada.

— No deberías dejar que sus comentarios te afecten. — dijo Azuri una vez estuvieron en los vestidores, su tono serio jugaba junto a su expresión — Mi primo tiene la mala costumbre de meterse con las personas menos indicadas. Al parecer tiene el sentido del gusto en la planta de los pies. — reprochó al viento mientras se despojaba de su ropa.

Sakura la miró un instante, ellas no tenía mucha amistad, de hecho podía decirse que convivían más que todo por su afinidad con Karin, Temari y Naruto. No obstante, no era antisocial ni solitaria, solamente era la más calmada y madura del grupo.

— Tayuya es hermosa… — murmuró la pelirosa con la mirada baja y un tono lastimoso.

— Posiblemente, pero eso no significa que debas dejar que sus comentarios te incordien. Solamente le das la satisfacción de conseguir lo que quiere. — comentó cerrando su casillero y dirigiéndose hacia las duchas.

Seguramente pronto las demás chicas se harían presentes y Azuri quería salir antes, solía hacer lo mismo aun cuando no habían compartido salón antes. Según Temari era una costumbre, la de tener más tiempo; así no tenía que esperar o que la apresuraran.

Así que tomó la misma ruta que ella, necesitaba el agua caliente, ya sus resentidas articulaciones se lo estaban pidiendo. Esa era la desventaja de no hacer ejercicio muy seguido.

.

.

.

.

Bien, dio gracias al cielo el haberse ido con Azuri y así salir temprano de los vestidores, se evitó no ver a Tayuya y de paso un mal rato. Porque estaba segura que seguiría con sus indeseables comentarios, aunque dudaba mucho que lo hiciera si la Uchiha se encontraba cerca.

Cuando llegaron al salón se sentó en el lugar de siempre, en las primeras bancas junto a la ventana. De ahí tenía un buen panorama, más tenía una curiosa vista hacia la azotea. El punto más alto del colegio.

— ¡Buenos días jóvenes! — entró saludando alegremente Anko, Sakura miró a Naruto y éste se encogió de hombros. Ninguno entendía el buen humor de su profesora, a lo mejor había dormido bien… — Como ya saben, es política del plantel que los primeros años organicen el baile de inicio de curso y solamente tenemos tres semanas para organizarlo. — informó Anko tomando una postura seria.

¿Acaso no había mencionado que su maestra es bipolar?

— Así que necesito que se organicen por grupos, yo les daré las tareas y se pondrán de acuerdo con los demás alumnos de los otros cursos. — señaló la de cabellos púrpura.

Sakura suspiró agotada, se le había olvidado que los primeros años organizaban el baile de inicio de curso y los de tercero el de finalización con ayuda de los universitarios claro estaba. Todo era un ajetreo, el ir y venir. Por eso les daban el plazo de tres semanas pero obviamente terminaban antes, recibían mucha ayuda de los egresados que evidentemente tenían más experiencia en el asunto.

Y su loca maestra les repartió las actividades, más lo que no se espero es que le tocara con él… con Sasuke Uchiha…

Continuará…


	3. De invitaciones inesperadas a secretos

**Bueno, ando de buena racha con la inspiración y decidí hacer continuación de esta historia, así que espero que sea de su gusto. Sin más los dejo leer, hasta la próxima. **

**Los pequeños apartados, son trozos de poemas de Octavio Paz.  
**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Sakura | Sasuke. || Sakura | Itachi.

**Género: **Drama | Angst | Romance | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**De invitaciones inesperadas a secretos bien guardados.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Esta vez dejadme ser feliz, nada ha pasado a nadie, no estoy en parte alguna, sucede solamente que soy feliz por los cuatro costados del corazón, andando, durmiendo o escribiendo._

.

.

.

Suspiró por décimo cuarta vez y se puso los audífonos para escuchar música en su MP4, ya se estaba aburriendo de los gritos, los reproches y quien sabe que más se decían, ya que dejó de escucharlos. Eso de planificar el baile era la peor de las ideas, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la rivalidad que existía entre salones, alumnos y demás.

Jamás se pondrán de acuerdo, y para cuando lo hicieran sería navidad, posiblemente año nuevo. Bufó y rodó los ojos, buscó _**No fear**_ de The Rasmus en su reproductor y le subió el volumen a la música.

Y es que estaba cansada de escuchar acerca de los colores de los globos. Que eran muy submarinos como Titanic, no, como en Tears in Heaven que es muy morboso. Debería ser rosa, debería ser rojo o ¡como un maldito arcoíris!

¿Qué rayos era Tears in Heaven? Ninguno se ponía de acuerdo y francamente ya se estaba cansando, entre la "trifulca" de locos estaba Ino, Kin, Shion y Karin. Lo peor del caso es que ninguna se llevaba bien, más las demás que tampoco aportaban mucho. Ella simplemente se dio por vencida a tener que escuchar ese montón de quejas y hasta que no escogieran el pinche color de los globos no podrían continuar con lo demás, y eso consistía en iluminación y quien sabe cuantas payasadas más.

Ya ni siquiera prestó atención, se acomodó en la silla disfrutando de la calidez que la luz del sol le otorgaba. El clima estaba frío y la salida del sol era el mejor remedio para clima que acontecía. Eso fue agradable hasta que algo le hizo sombra haciendo que el frío volviera a su cuerpo, molesta arrugó el entrecejo y abrió los ojos para saber que era lo que estaba tapándole su luz solar.

Su boca se desencajó al ver el objeto que la obstruía, no era nada más ni nada menos que su príncipe dorado. Sasuke Uchiha.

— Sakura ¿verdad? — indagó el azabache, la sola mención de su nombre en sus labios con ese tono de voz tan sexy la hacía prácticamente derretirse y el sonrojo se dio automáticamente en sus mejillas — ¿Aun no se han puesto de acuerdo? — preguntó nuevamente.

Ok, bien, primero debía limpiar el charco de baba que seguramente se había formado a su alrededor. Aparte de que debería quitar la cara de póker que también tenía, y es que era tan extraño… desde que habían asignado las tareas no le había dirigido la palabra y ¿ahora llegaba y le hablaba así como así? Era para desubicar a cualquiera ¿no?

— _¡Ya contéstale Sakura! ¡No te quedes como idiota! — se reprochó mentalmente. _

— Ham… no, aun no se ponen de acuerdo con el color y sin eso no podemos seguir con lo demás de la decoración. De ahí parte todo. — su voz sonó más débil de lo que deseó, carente de la seguridad que deseaba aparentar.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el que antes era un pequeño grupo de chicas discutiendo, ahora eran dos salones prácticamente los que disputaban y lejos de llegar a un convenio parecía que las cosas se acaloraban más.

— No creo que les dure por mucho tiempo. — comentó él con una sonrisa torcida señalándole una figura.

Sakura despertó de su letargo en el que mentalmente idolatraba y se derretía por el Uchiha, siguió la indicación y se percató de a quien se refería. Era Azuri que se encaminaba hacia el grupo con paso seguro y decidido se plantó en medio de todas, la observaron hablar y decir un par de cosas que apenas se escuchaban. Al final contemplaron a todas asentir y sonreír, enseguida Karin y Temari se acercaron a ellos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — inquirió extrañada la pelirosa, olvidando quien la acompañaba.

— Bueno, creo que Azuri debió ser la organizadora en jefe. — profirió Karin sonriente.

— ¿Ya arreglaron lo de los globos? — ambas chicas asintieron a la pregunta de la Haruno — Oh, vaya… ¿Cómo…?

— No importa. — expresó la pelirroja — Necesitamos 500 globos de plata y blancos, 100 en negro brillante, no mate.

Sakura se quedó con cara de: ¿Qué rayos…?

— Azuri dijo que plateado con blanco es místico y mágico. — habló Temari.

— Aunque lo que las convenció fue el hecho de que dijera que se utilizó en las pasarelas de la moda neoyorquina esta verano. — añadió Karin.

Sasuke esbozó una diminuta sonrisa torcida y orgullosa, ninguna lo notó excepto Sakura.

— Sí pero… aun queda lo que dirán los más salones. Falta el menú, los listones y demás decoraciones. — agregó Sakura.

— Si pero eso es lo más fácil, ya todos harán sus listas y se las darán a ustedes para que vayan por todo. — articuló Karin de lo más fresca.

Porque sí, a ella y a Sasuke les habían asignado esa tarea. Las compras de los materiales para la organización del baile, lo más fácil pero aun así también complicado… pues tendría que pasar tiempo con él. Su gran y único amor, a lo mejor era platónico pero no importaba.

— Hmp. — soltó Sasuke introduciendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme, con esa pose orgullosa y sexy que hacía babear a cualquiera — Entonces avísame cuando todos hayan dado sus listas. — dijo mirando a la Haruno que únicamente asintió idiotizada por el Uchiha.

Luego se alejó de ahí, dejando a una pelirosa atontada y a las otras dos con mala cara.

— Detesto a ese Uchiha… — masculló Temari, sin embargo, la pelirroja no dijo nada puesto que Sasuke se parecía mucho a alguien por quien estaba interesada.

De la misma familia, sin ningún parecido alguno.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más creen que tardaran en dar las listas? — preguntó Sakura desviando la atención del comentario de la rubia.

— Ahm… no lo sé, a lo mejor mañana por la tarde. — manifestó la pelirroja — Oigan, ¿no han visto a Neji?

Hasta ese momento ninguna se había percatado de la ausencia del castaño de ojos luna, y ya llevaban largo rato ahí.

— ¿No se suponía que debía estar aquí para lo de los efectos de iluminación?

— Debe estar topándose "accidentalmente" con Tenten. — ironizó la Uzumaki con una mueca despreciativa.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ese gusto de Neji por la castaña de ojos chocolate. Sí, era cierto que Tenten Nohara formaba parte de las chicas más populares, su piel morena bronceada, su cabellera y ojos chocolates le daban un atractivo bastante singular. Aparte de que era la sub-capitana del equipo de porristas junto a su hermana Rin, mayor que ella por dos años. Rin era igual o podría decirse que más guapa que su hermana menor, su piel era mucho más clara al igual que sus ojos.

Sin embargo, ambas eran orgullosas y despectivas. Por esa razón no le agradaba en lo absoluto esa atracción del Hyūga por la menor de las Nohara.

— No me gusta esa manía que tiene por andar detrás de Tenten. — se sinceró Karin, parecía que le había leído el pensamiento.

A ninguna le gustaba, eso era seguro.

— Ya se le pasará, no creo que le dure mucho ese amor suyo. — le restó importancia Temari.

Sakura asintió apoyándola, tenía razón, no le duraría eternamente.

.

.

.

_Inmóvil en la luz, pero danzante,_

_tu movimiento a la quietud que cría_

_en la cima del vértigo se alía _

_deteniendo, no al vuelo, sí al instante. _

.

.

.

— Hmp. ¿Eran de estos? — preguntó, la voz de Sasuke la sacó nuevamente de su mundo de ensueños.

Enrojeció al sentir su mirada oscura sobre ella, profunda y penetrante, más esa arrebatadora sonrisa que la dejaba sin aliento. Se sintió estúpida porque la había pillado mirándolo como idiota.

Rápidamente miró la bolsa que le mostraba, era una bolsa de globos negros pero no de los que habían pedido.

— Ah, no, no son de esos. — se apresuró a contestar y desviar la mirada, se sentía tremendamente avergonzada.

— _¡Vamos Sakura! ¿Es que acaso no puedes disimular? — la reprendió su yo interno, ese que solía llevar las riendas de su mente pero no de su cuerpo. _

— Son de… estos. — dijo tomando otra bolsa de las que estaban amontonadas en el estante pero dando con el color correcto.

— Hmp. — musitó únicamente con esa indiferencia que indicaba tanto misterio en él.

Se ruborizó de nuevo ante la mirada oscura y brillante de Sasuke, además de esa sonrisa tan suya… compartir tiempo con él aunque fuera por una tonta actividad escolar la hacía sentirse en un sueño del que no quería despertar. Desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente seguida de cerca por el Uchiha, tomaba las cosas torpemente pero se cercioraba de que se trataran de las correctas.

Por otro lado, el azabache la miraba con una sonrisa burlona como si le divirtiera verla nerviosa.

— ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? — su pregunta la tomó desprevenida y dio un pequeño bote sobresaltada.

— Uhm… pues siempre voy con Neji… — musitó, su voz sonó más baja y más suave de lo que le hubiese gustado realmente.

Lo escuchó soltar una risa extraña, pero tremendamente sexy que la alucinó por completo. Y enrojeció con ese simple detalle.

— Dudo mucho que vayas con él.

— ¿Eh? — no entendía a que se refería.

Se giró para darle un rápido vistazo y su sonrojo se hizo más pronunciado.

— ¿Acaso no te enteraste? — incapaz de hablar por la cercanía que tenían únicamente hizo lo que le pareció lógico, negar con la cabeza — Irá con Tenten al baile, al parecer la invitó y ella aceptó.

¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Tenten había aceptado salir con Neji? ¿Ir al baile con él? Abrió la boca incrédula, seguramente en ese preciso momento su amigo debe estar saltando en un pie de la emoción. Físicamente tal vez no pero internamente estaba segura de que no cabía de la emoción.

— Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir con Ino… — murmuró sopesando la gravedad de que le tocará que ir con su mejor amiga y le quitara el hecho de poder conseguirse una cita.

— Oh… puedes ir conmigo. — soltó de una, con tanta naturalidad que debería ser un pecado.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos totalmente impresionada y el aire se le atoró en la garganta amenazando con romper a toser escandalosamente.

Sasuke tenía la mirada clavada en sus ojos verdes, su corazón latió acelerado y retumbaba en sus oídos cual tambor urgido a punto de romper por los golpes. Si no fuese porque sabía que era imposible que lo escuchara podría jurar que todo el mundo en el almacén lo haría.

— Ehm… ah… ¿tú no vas con Tayuya?

— No. — afirmó con tal seguridad que la hizo temblar, se sonrojó nuevamente y casi transpira ante su mirada negra honda y firme — Claro que si no quieres no hay problema. — manifestó encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo el ademán de continuar con su tarea.

— ¡No! — contestó con desesperación — Quiero decir, sí, si quiero ir contigo… Sasuke-kun — apresuró a corregirse con la cara ardiendo en vergüenza.

Desvió sus ojos jade sin percatarse de la extraña mueca que el azabache dibujó en su rostro. A lo mejor era porque no estaba muy acostumbrado a sonreír tanto y mucho menos para una sola persona.

— Bien, entonces terminemos. — articuló mientras continuaba caminando.

Sakura se quedó ahí parada, aun no podía creerlo. Sasuke Uchiha acababa de invitarla al baile de bienvenida y no había tenido que esforzarse por llamar la atención.

¿Qué era lo próximo? ¿Se congelaría el infierno?

¡Qué importaba! Sasuke la invitó al baile y eso y solo eso le interesaba.

— Sakura. — llamó el azabache a cierta distancia de la soñadora pelirosa que se ruborizó por haberse quedado en la luna.

— Ya voy.

.

.

.

_Luz que no se derrama, ya diamante, _

_fija en rotación del mediodía,_

_sol que no se consume ni se enfría, _

_de cenizas y llamas equidistante. _

.

.

.

Con su mirada perlada fija en el cielo falso de su amplia habitación se encontraba, con una sonrisa alegre pintada en su rostro. Realmente aun no lo creía, la chica que le gustaba, por la que deliraba desde que tenía uso de razón aceptó ir con él al baile.

Sinceramente era para pensar que estaba soñando, siempre se había acercado pero jamás lo había intentado. Y es que le cohibía su belleza, su seguridad y esa forma de ser tan extrovertida. Sabía que ella y su hermana tenían similitudes, pero para él Tenten Nohara era la mejor.

Sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron color de solamente pensar en la castaña de piel morena, sus grandes ojos chocolate era uno de sus atractivos además de su cuerpo escultural y atlético. Si bien no era infartante, era bien formado y apetitoso para cualquiera.

Estaba enamorado de esa chica, lo peor de todo es que no había hecho nada para ganarse su corazón. Pese a que era claro que su amor por ella lo guardaba como un secreto en una caja fuerte, en la que casi nadie penetraba y las únicas personas que tenían conocimiento de ello eran las de su entera confianza. Sobre todo Sakura, sabía que no le agradaba la castaña pero lo escuchaba y aceptaba porque lo quería. Eso se lo agradecía enormemente.

— Neji. — habló repentinamente una prepotente voz femenina, pestañeó un par de veces y enfocó el rostro desdeñoso de su prima menor Hanabi. Con frecuencia se preguntaba como podían provenir de la misma familia cuando ella era tan diferente.

Prepotente, orgullosa, despreciativa y altiva. Con él lo era más, puesto que había sido adoptado por su tío Hiashi al morir sus padres y desde entonces no le caía bien, ni siquiera sabía porque.

— Papá quiere verte. — articuló con tono irritado — Te espera en su despacho.

Dicho eso se giró y salió por el mismo lugar por donde entró, el castaño suspiró con paciencia. Tomó los lentes que casi le cubrían todo el rostro y se los puso, veía algunos manchones sin ellos.

Arregló su camisa a cuadros manga larga y sus pantalones de vestir, que le quedaba una talla más grande y por ende flojos igual que la camisa que vestía. Pero no le importaba, igual, a él nunca le importó la apariencia.

Se apresuró a salir de ahí, no le gustaba hacer espera a su tío aun así supiera que no se molestaría.

.

.

.

_Tu salto es un segundo congelado_

_que ni apresura el tiempo ni lo mata:_

_preso en su movimiento ensimismado._

.

.

.

Había cosas que podían tenerse, en su mayoría materiales y él lo sabía. Verla bajar del Ferrari de Sasuke con esa sonrisa soñadora y el tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas era una vista preciosa de Sakura, pero un calvario y un camino rocoso para su corazón. Porque sentía envidia, y deseaba ser el Uchiha. Sabía que estaba mal, muy mal querer tener el puesto de su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Pero el amor te juega malas pasadas y te hace fijarte en la persona menos pensada, en la menos accesible.

— Mirándola desde lejos como siempre. — la voz armoniosa de Azuri lo tomó desprevenido y dio un bote en su posición.

La observó a su lado recostada en el capote de su auto con una deslumbrante sonrisa, de esas que te sonrojan y te quitan el aliento con tan solo verlas. Eso sonrojó al Namikaze y luego desvió la mirada hacia el objeto de su insomnio constante.

— Es lo único que puedo hacer. — respondió resignado.

— Ya te dije lo que debes hacer. — le dijo la hermosa azabache que también miraba hacia donde su primo y su compañera de salón estaban, tal parecía que Sasuke sonreía y Sakura se derretía ahí mismo con ese simple gesto.

— Como si fuera tan fácil. — bufó el rubio.

— Si no lo haces, puede que te arrepientas después. — advirtió.

El rubio volteó a verla, sus ojos azules se encontraron con otros dior que lo miraban con seriedad y firmeza, esa tan característica en los Uchiha pero que en ella estaba mucho más desarrollada que en cualquier otro. Se parecía mucho a su padre Madara, tenía ese aire de seguridad aplastante y una calidez también muy carente en los demás miembros, aparte de ella y su padre; solamente la había visto en dos personas más. Que casualmente también eran miembros de la misma familia.

Pero ella tenía un no sé qué, que convencía o por lo menos te hacía dudar de ti mismo y tus decisiones.

— N-No lo creo… — tartamudeó, la azabache esbozó una sonrisa torcida marca familiar, tan sensual y matadora como la de sus primos.

— Bien, luego no digas que no te lo advertí. — señaló la Uchiha, pero en el fondo sabía que no dejaría de fastidiarlo con eso — ¿Me llevas a casa? — inquirió.

— Claro. — dijo un poco desconcertado — ¿Qué pasó con Obito? — preguntó señalándole la puerta del copiloto.

— Tiene prácticas de fútbol. — contestó subiendo al coche.

Naruto asintió comprensivo, volteó a ver nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba el Ferrari negro de Sasuke pero solo estaba el auto, pues ellos ya no estaban. Emitió un suspiro derrotado y lastimoso, agachó la mirada un instante y enseguida entró a su coche.

Ya luego seguiría golpeándose mentalmente por haberse enamorado de su amiga del jardín de niños.

Continuará…


	4. De fiestas, sueños y príncipes

**Bien, mis disculpas por la demora pero esta vez tengo una buena excusa. Tuve que estudiar para mi segunda prueba en la universidad y bueno… no tenía tiempo de escribir tanto como me hubiese gustado y tenía tan inspiración… en fin. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, si más me despido.**

**Quejas, dudas y sugerencias háganmelas saber en sus post. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Sakura | Sasuke. || Sakura | Itachi.

**Género: **Drama | Angst | Romance | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**De fiestas, sueños y príncipes. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pequeña del amor, tú no lo sabes,_

_tú no puedes saberlo todavía,_

_no me conmueve tu voz, _

_ni el ángel de tu boca fría, _

_ni tus reacciones de sándalo_

_en que perfumas y expiras,_

_ni tu mirada de virgen _

_crucificada y ardida. _

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que comenzaron con los preparativos para el baile de bienvenida y ya estaba todo casi terminado, gracias al cielo habían recibido ayuda de los universitarios porque habían surgido algunos inconvenientes con los salones y ellos tuvieron que disponer para poner orden. Ella había pasado compartiendo mucho tiempo con Sasuke, claro, no había sido tiempo de calidad pero era tiempo y eso importaba.

Tan hipnotizada la tenía que se le había olvidado su mejor amigo, Neji la había llamado aquel día por la noche contándole muy emocionado lo que había pasado cuando le pidió a Tenten que fuera con él. Claramente había estado muy nervioso al pedírselo por un posible rechazo, e incluso de que lo tratara como un zapato. Pero contrario a lo que se esperaba, la castaña había sido hasta amable y sonriente con él. A lo mejor ellas estaban equivocadas y la han estado juzgando mal todo este tiempo, es obvio que de ver a las personas no se conocen de verdad. Solo es una apariencia y la gente puede aparentar muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, Neji les contaba emocionado cada detalle de ese día y la sonrisa de sus labios no se iba; eso le alegraba. Jamás había visto a su amigo tan feliz desde que lo conoció.

— Oigan, ¿dónde está Azuri? — preguntó buscándola entre todos en la mesa sin verla por ningún lado.

— Dijo que éramos muy escandalosos. — contestó Temari riendo — Así que se fue para… — se quedó muda por un instante y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio y voltearon hacia donde veía la rubia, de igual forma todos abrieron los ojos asombrados.

— Allá… — finalizó casi sin aliento la de ojos verde azulados.

Y no era para menos, frente a la Uchiha se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que un joven alto, de complexión atlética perfectamente esculpida que robaba el aliento con solamente verlo. Prácticamente infartante, sin contar su rostro que parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles. Tenía facciones finas y arrebatadoramente masculinas, mandíbula cuadrada con un pequeño hoyuelo partiendo su quijada, nariz recta y unos enigmáticos ojos negros.

Eso sin contar su desordenada cabellera grisácea que le otorgaba un atractivo tremendamente foráneo, aparte de su actitud aristocrática.

— ¿Acaso no es ese… Kakashi Hatake? — preguntó Karin entre asombrada e incrédula.

Y en efecto, si era. Uno de los chicos más asediados del plantel junto al hermano mayor de Sasuke, al que pocas veces vio pero podía constatar porque razón eran tan buscados por las chicas. Su atractivo era sin igual, y Kakashi sin duda dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera.

— Sí… — contestó Sakura un poco ruborizada al ver que su amiga ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia del universitario.

.

.

.

_Dichoso el árbol que es apenas sensitivo,_

_y más la piedra dura, porque esta ya no siente,_

_pues no hay dolor más grande que el dolor de ser vivo, _

_ni mayor pesadumbre que la vida consciente. _

.

.

.

Sentada sobre el césped en la base de un cálido y fresco árbol se encontraba intentando leer un libro que su padre le había traído en su último viaje a Inglaterra, tuvo que separarse del grupo ya que con tanta emoción por el famoso baile de bienvenida del instituto ninguno guardaba apariencias y la conmoción era evidente en todos, excepto en ella.

No le entusiasmaban mucho las fiestas, licor, sexo y drogas al por mayor. Sí, era cierto que estaban en un plantel educativo pero todos se las ingeniaban para hacer lo que se les pegara la gana sin que nadie los cachara. Aparte que seguramente iría con alguno de sus primos, por lo general eran Obito o Itachi quienes se encargaban de llevarla y no dejarla sola en casa.

Ese par eran unos tercos, aunque les dijera que estaría tranquilamente en casa siempre la llevarían y lo único que obtendría sería un dolor de cabeza.

Disfrutaba de la cálida luz del sol cuando repentinamente algo le hizo sombra, y por ende impedía su lectura. Frunció el ceño y elevó la mirada para saber que era lo que obstruía su lectura.

Una sorpresa se llevó al percatarse de la grande y atlética figura de Kakashi Hatake frente a ella, su robusta silueta y su metro noventa eran suficientes para obstruir la vista de cualquiera. Eso sin contar su belleza griega.

Kakashi Hatake, hijo de Sakumo Hatake un gran e importante empresario en la industria hotelera. Según lo que le había comentado su padre, tenía negocios internacionales por doquier y su hijo, un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra. Estudiaba en la Faculta de Medicina y era gran amigo de su primo mayor Itachi, lo había visto un par de veces en la casa de su tío Fugaku, se saludaban por cortesía y educación.

Y aunque él tuviera todo un atractivo helénico, sabía que su padre era de ascendencia ruso-alemana y que su fallecida madre era ítalo-americana. A pesar de la cercanía entre familias y de paso en su mundo, se enteraban de casi todo lo que era importante.

— Hola. — interrumpió su varonil voz de soprano y terciopelo.

Su timbre vocal le generó un diminuto cosquilleó en la boca del estómago.

— Hola. — contestó su armoniosa voz con cierto toque de desconcierto.

— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

— Bien puedes. — le respondió sincera y naturalmente la azabache señalándole con la mirada el pasto verde y un poco húmedo por el sereno de la noche.

El peligris le sonrió divertido tomando el reto, Azuri lo observó tomar asiento a su lado y acomodarse los vaqueros oscuros que llevaba puestos. Se sintió curiosa de su acercamiento, pero se guardó la pregunta igual y no era nada así que decidió continuar con su lectura.

No obstante, podía sentir una intensa mirada; libre de la de sus compañeros que se encontraban en una de las mesas a una considerable distancia.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? — preguntó luego de un corto y tenso silencio sin despegar sus ojos azul dior del libro.

Kakashi soltó una pequeña risa ronca y baja que le hizo temblar internamente, pero que no dejó salir a flote. Él ya estaba enterado de la franqueza de la chica, según su compañero de fiestas. Su prima era de las pocas mujeres que se guardaban una duda o una opinión si podía decirla y disiparla.

Aunque claro, también le dijo que de todas las mujeres pertenecientes a la familia era de las pocas que guardaban la cortesía del silencio por educación.

— La Facultad de Medicina queda a casi media hora de aquí, tienes que atravesar la mitad del campus para llegar hasta aquí. — continúo la Uchiha, en efecto guardaba razón su deducción.

Su facultad era la que tenía más distanciamiento de la secundaria.

— Pasaba por aquí, y quise saludar. — se encogió de hombros.

Azuri dejó su lectura y volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada.

— ¿En serio? — indagó cautelosa — Porque según mi primo de lo último que te queda tiempo es de respirar.

Hatake soltó otra risa, recostó la espalda sobre el tronco del árbol y cerró un momento los ojos dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en una pose relajada, sin contar los sonrojos que provocaba en las chicas al pasar. E incluso la Uchiha se dio cuenta de que en un movimiento tan insignificante dejaba muy clara su arrebatadora masculinidad y sex-appeal.

— El maestro de Bioquímica fue requerido de emergencia en uno de sus laboratorios, por eso tenemos tres horas libres. — contestó luego de un pequeño silencio abriendo sus ojos ónix — Pero en realidad estoy aquí por otra razón. — dijo girando levemente su cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿Cuál?

— Me gustaría que fueras conmigo al baile, si no tienes pareja. — pidió, la invitación la tomó desprevenida y no pudo evitar manifestar sorpresa.

Se quedó callada sin saber que decir, era muy claro que hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

— ¿La tienes?

— No. — respondió la azabache sin ocultar su estupefacción.

Era obvio que no esperaba que un universitario la invitara, y mucho menos uno como él. A quien prácticamente todas las chicas seguían, de la secundaria y adolescentes universitarias, hasta las mayores…

— ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

— Ah, claro. — afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa, sincera y hermosa según Kakashi.

Éste la correspondió de igual forma.

— Perfecto. — dijo el peligris — Entonces pasaré por ti el sábado a las nueve. — manifestó haciendo el ademán de levantarse, pero antes se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Lo que increíblemente le produjo un tierno y diminuto rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Lo contempló marchar con esa asombrosa seguridad, que irradiaba con cada paso.

Se quedó ahí un poco turbada hasta que repentinamente le llegó una ola de voces, pestañeó imperceptiblemente y miró las tres caras sonrientes, más dos desencajadas la miraban con una extraña mueca.

— ¡Azuri! ¡Azuri! — gritó una emocionada pelirroja.

— Hmp. — contestó con el habitual monosílabo de los Uchiha.

— Cuenta, cuenta, ¿Qué quería el Hatake? — preguntó la pelirosa con una sonrisa alegre y sus ojos verdes brillantes de curiosidad y ansia.

— Invitarme al baile. — respondió como si nada, mientras que los demás abrían los ojos y elevaban sus cejas asombrados.

— Oye… ¿no crees que a Itachi le moleste eso? — profirió dudosamente Naruto — Ya sabes lo que dicen…

Oh, sí… se le había olvidado que él al igual que su primo mayor pertenecían al famoso grupo Akatsuki. Aun no tenía perfectamente claro que era lo que hacían ahí, solo que estaba conformado por los más populares. Se decían tantas cosas de la susodicha organización que ya nadie sabía que creer.

Al final no le daban importancia y lo tomaban como un grupo más, sin ningún tipo de malas intenciones o algo por el estilo. Según se enteró su primo lo fundó hacía casi cinco años y aun permanecía, se había vuelto como una especie de ritual o recordatorio.

— Es solo una invitación Naruto, no un noviazgo. — replicó la Uchiha, éste asintió y se encogió de hombros.

Tenía razón, ¿qué caso había en alarmarse por una invitación? Ninguna.

Y las chicas continuaron con su parloteo, al parecer mucho más emocionadas que la propia Uchiha.

.

.

.

_No me conmueve tu angustia_

_tan bien dicha,_

_ni tu sollozar callado_

_y sin salida._

.

.

.

— Entonces yo me tengo que buscar a alguien para ir al baile ¿no? — dijo Ino, era como la décimo cuarta vez que lo decía en el día, su rostro lucía malhumorado igual que su tono de voz.

Sakura en ese momento no lo entendió, así que pasó de alto y se subió al auto.

— Lo siento Ino… — murmuró totalmente apenada la pelirosa, lo único que escuchó fue un bufido por parte de su mejor amiga.

Se había pasado toda la semana fantaseando con Sasuke Uchiha, habían pasado tiempo de calidad juntos en esas semanas debido a su trabajo en conjunto y bueno… el azabache abstraía prácticamente su mundo; metiéndola en una fantasía de ensueño en la que él la amaba tanto como ella a él. Sí, sí, sabía que era una estupidez, más bien; una estúpida locura pero… ¿Qué adolescente no fantaseaba con el chico que amaba? Podía asegurar que todas sin excepción alguna.

Sin embargo, en su mundo abstracto, se dio cuenta que apenas quedaban un par de días para el famoso baile y se le había pasado por alto Ino, por lo que era comprensible su enojo. Aunque más bien parecía enfurecida… en fin, ya luego se le pasaría. Y cuando bajó de su auto pudo comprobarlo puesto que su rubia amiga no le dijo ni adiós… suspiró y se internó en el edificio. Ya luego hablaría con Ino.

Subió rápidamente y entró en su casa dando un portazo precipitándose hacia arriba, exactamente a su habitación. Estrepitosamente abrió su closet, una sonrisa grande y alegre se formó en sus labios, y sacó una percha que contenía una funda negra con un logo plateado y blanco, de una tienda exclusiva. Colocó la funda con cuidado en la cama y abrió la bolsa, una sonrisa aun más grande se formó en sus labios.

Ahí lo vio, un vestido de dos tejidos sin mangas. La parte superior de gasa de color champán delante y detrás, totalmente cubierto de lentejuelas doradas a partir del pecho, cuello redondeado y de un largo 84 cm, en pocas palabras, escasos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas. En una esquina de la bolsa, un par de sandalias de ataduras en color dorado.

— Gracias, Azuri. — murmuró totalmente agradecida con la pequeña de los Uchiha.

Porque sí, ella le había dado ese vestido. Y Sakura se negó incansablemente, no quería que gastara su dinero en algo que podía solucionar, encontraría algo decente en su armario. Aunque sabía perfectamente que era mentira, no tenía ningún vestido de noche y mucho menos uno de fiesta.

Se había agobiado por eso durante una semana, no tenía dinero para decir que compraría un vestido y pedirle prestada alguna prenda a sus amigas tampoco era opción, no le quedarían. Eran mucho más altas y esbeltas que ella, puesto que su cuerpo era menudo.

Más cuando Azuri notó su distracción, o más bien su cara de desesperación y le preguntó lo que le sucedía, no pudo ocultárselo. No solo porque no encontraba solución alguna, si no porque la Uchiha era demasiado perceptiva como para engañarla… así que le sonrió de esa forma que solo los miembros de esa familia lo hacían y le dijo que le ayudaría. Se negó. Pero Azuri era tan persuasiva y más que eso, con un razonamiento infalible.

— _Pero… no podría aceptarlo. — intentó de nuevo. — Además no me quedará, tu cuerpo es más estilizado que el mío… no me quedará… — murmuró entre avergonzada y triste, escuchó la suave risa de la azabache mientras tenía clavados sus ojos dior en ella. _

_No pudo evitar ruborizarse, su mirada era tan penetrante como la de Sasuke. _

— _Jaja, no te preocupes por eso, Sakura. — manifestó — Mi padre tiene buen gusto para la ropa pero malo para las tallas. — pausó un momento — Hace unos meses me trajo un vestido de Italia, de una colección otoño-invierno de este año. Uno de sus socios lo invitó al desfile y quiso traerme un regalo… — dijo mientras caminaban por los solitarios pasillos de la escuela con rumbo al salón de clases. _

_Mientras avanzaban notaba como los chicos las miraban, aunque era muy claro que sus ojos vagaban de su pequeña silueta a la estilizada y voluptuosa de la Uchiha. Su porte y elegancia ya era digno de atención, su cuerpo un aliciente para que los demás babearan al verla pasar. _

— _Es una prenda muy linda y sencilla. — su voz la distrajo de nuevo y la miró prestándole atención — Estoy segura que se verá mejor en ti que en mí. — ésta le sonrió de forma sincera. _

_Pocas veces la veía sonreír, sabía que era muy seria y apartada. No orgullosa ni con ínfulas de grandeza como sus demás primos, a lo mejor exceptuando a Obito puesto que era el más ameno de todos. Aunque tampoco podía opinar mucho, puesto que conocía a pocos de su familia. _

— _Pero… ¿tu padre no se molestará? — inquirió con algo de miedo. _

_Por algunas personas se había enterado que Madara Uchiha era uno de los hombres más fríos y calculadores que hay en el mundo de los negocios, y que su fama se traslada hasta en el ámbito personal. Aunque también decían que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, mucho más que sus hermanos Fugaku e Izuna. Aunque éste último estaba en Norteamérica, ejerciendo en una de las empresas de la familia el cargo que el padre de Azuri rechazó._

— _Mi padre no es como todos lo pintan. — habló de nuevo la azabache como si le leyera el pensamiento. _

_Sakura se sintió abochornada y desvió la mirada ocultando su sonrojo. _

— _Lo siento… _

— _No te preocupes, no se molestará. — comentó — Te lo enviaré esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Uno de los choferes pasará a dejártelo. _

_La pelirosa frunció el ceño desconcertada. _

— _¿Dónde estarás tú? _

— _Tengo clase de danza a las tres, no saldré a tiempo para ir y volver a tu casa. — explicó brevemente la Uchiha. _

_La Haruno dio un asentimiento comprensivo y luego miró medio apenada. _

— _Gracias, Azuri… — musitó realmente agradecida. _

— _No hay porque. — le sonrió la azabache mientras entraban al salón y tomaban asiento antes de que llegara el profesor. _

De eso hacía dos días y aun no se había atrevido a abrirlo, hasta que le dio ese repentino ataque de euforia y tomó el valor para hacerlo. Quedó sumamente encantada y maravillada con la confección tan delicada del vestido, la gasa y las lentejuelas que adornaban toda la prenda.

No se lo probaría, no quería arrugarlo. Aparte, estaba mucho más ansiosa por ponérselo ese sábado que por probárselo antes de tiempo… estaba emocionada, en verdad que lo estaba. Estaría agradecida eternamente con la Uchiha.

.

.

.

_No me conmueven tus gestos _

_de melancolía, _

_ni tu anhelar, ni tu espera, _

_ni la herida_

_de que me hablas afligida. _

.

.

.

Sábado 18 de febrero, sí, hoy era el gran día. Oh, sí, esa día estuvo ansiosa toda el día hasta la tarde que comenzó a prepararse, con ayuda de Karin y Temari, a Ino ya le había pasado el coraje pero se le había olvidado por completo comprar su vestido y tuvo que hacer un viaje rápido al centro comercial.

Y al decir "viaje rápido", se refería a cuando menos cuatro horas metida de tienda en tienda hasta encontrar el vestido correcto, o más bien, el que a ella le pareciera perfecto para la ocasión. Ahora se encontraba frente al espejo, lo veía y no lo creía.

Las chicas hacían magia con el maquillaje, no era muy marcado pero sí notable. Alisaron su cabello por completo haciéndolo ver más largo, pero lo que en realidad la dejaba sorprendida era como ese vestido se embonaba perfectamente en su silueta haciéndola parecer sensual y deseable, porque sí, aun con vergüenza tenía que admitir que se miraba muy bien.

Los tacones le daban altura y porte, realmente Azuri tenía razón. El vestido le iba a quedar bien.

Inmediatamente miró el reloj de pared, las nueve en punto. Sasuke había dicho que pasaría puntual a recogerla a esa hora y ella se estaba distrayendo por mirarse frente al espejo como boba, en cuestión de segundos el timbre del departamento sonó y tuvo que correr prácticamente hacia el ascensor y bajar a encontrarse con él.

Su rostro se desencajó en cuanto lo vio ahí, parado, con un traje negro en combinación con una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados. Inevitablemente su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, sus manos sudaban y sintió sus piernas temblorosas.

— _¡Qué afortunada soy! — se dijo mentalmente. _

— Hola, Sasuke-kun. — saludó torpemente al llegar hasta él.

— Hola, vamos.

Un momento, ¿eso era todo? ¿No iba a decirle nada más? Se la había pasado imaginando todos esos días cualquier halago de su parte, por muy nimio que fuera pero esperó que le dijera algo galante por lo menos y… nada. Ni siquiera un "Te ves hermosa, Sakura" o por lo menos, "¡Qué bien te ves!". Solo un "Hola" y un "Vamos".

Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos se vieron difuminados cuando él abrió la puerta de su Ferrari y ella subió, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho con cada latido y la esencia de su colonia impregnada en el ambiente no hacía mejor las cosas. De hecho, la ponía más nerviosa y sus manos más sudorosas, odiaba sentirse tan inquieta con su sola presencia.

Cuando él subió y la observó de reojo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa torcida que le quitó el aliento, sintió su rostro arder lo que solo hizo que Sasuke aumentara su sonrisa; se acercó a ella lentamente y le tomó el rostro en un movimiento suave, su corazón casi se paraliza.

— Estás preciosa… — le murmuró cerca del oído — Ponte el cinturón. — le dijo alejándose finalmente y dejándola con una enorme cosquilla en el estómago.

— Gra-Gracias… — respondió atontada con la cara completamente sonrojada y transpirando por todos sus poros.

Sasuke sonrió de lado de nuevo, pero su sonrisa era como una especie entre la ironía y el orgullo. No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al salón, el estacionamiento estaba lleno y se veía a los alumnos transitar hacia la entrada de la secundaria.

El ruido de la música se escuchaba aun hasta esa parte, mientras Sasuke buscaba un lugar donde estacionarse pudo ver a Neji que iba acompañado de una muy guapa castaña enfundada en un extremadamente ajustado vestido verde de tiras y escote extravagante, mientras que su amigo llevaba un traje negro con una camisa perlada y como era de esperarse, un par de tallas más que las normales.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que llevaba pintada le hacía suponer lo feliz que se encontraba. Cuando finalmente el Uchiha logró encontrar un campo libre, se estacionó al lado de una Hummer plateada modelo reciente. Abrió su boca ligeramente en cuanto vio descender al dueño de dicho vehículo.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kakashi Hatake, llevaba un sobrio traje gris jaspeado con una camisa negra suelta como Sasuke, sin embargo, el traje destacaba a la perfección su fornida y atlética figura; era como ver la masculinidad en su máximo esplendor. Su cabellera grisácea únicamente le generaba un atractivo más.

Lo vio dar la vuelta caballerosamente para abrir la puerta del copiloto y darle la mano a su acompañante de forma galante, entonces vio descender la grácil figura de Azuri. Llevaba un vestido rojo con detalles de diminutos puntos en negro, el escote palabra de honor realzaba su generoso busto y lucía un entallado en la cintura de donde caía suelto hasta casi tocar el piso. Llevaba el cabello en un moño sencillo y su rostro portaba un maquillaje tan natural, que apenas y se destacaba el brillo de labios color cereza.

— Oh, Sakura. — articuló llamando su atención, por fin dándose cuenta que Sasuke había abierto la puerta para que ella saliera — Te dije que ese vestido se te vería mejor a ti. — la halagó sutilmente la Uchiha con una bella y deslumbrante sonrisa.

Se sintió enrojecer hasta la punta del cabello al darse cuenta que tenía la atención de ellos tres sobre su diminuta figura y no supo que decir, sintió que se encogió en ese preciso momento y las palabras le faltaron.

— G-Gracias… — fue lo único que pudo articular la pelirosa.

— Será mejor que entremos. — sugirió Kakashi tomando de la cintura a la pequeña Uchiha, no sin antes compartir una extraña mirada con Sasuke.

Una que ninguna notó, pero que decía muchas cosas… que probablemente pronto sabrían. O… tal vez no…

Continuará…


End file.
